


霸道总裁（06）

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 备份，全文在lofter





	霸道总裁（06）

不得不说，洛基在那一瞬间真不知该作何反应；所以有那么好几分钟，他就那么看着威尔森，脸上一片呆滞，仿佛有人对他施了个石化咒让他动弹不得。

时间一分一秒地过去，显然威尔森也感受到了其中的尴尬，于是他抿了抿嘴，又重新道：“你认为如何？洛基。”

洛基仿佛这才恍然大悟过来，还颇有些不知所措——“你是说……额，抱歉，什么？我觉得我刚刚可能出现幻觉了，你知道，天气太热了，人总是容易在这种天气下把大脑搞混，比如说我刚刚还以为你向我求婚了，真有意思。”

说到最后他还干巴巴地笑了两声。

威尔森闻言叹了口气：“我就知道你会这么说，洛基。你永远不肯正面回答问题。可我是认真的，洛基，我希望你能够同我结婚。我希望你能给我一个直接的答复——好，或者不。”

如果说一开始洛基还打算蒙混过关给双方一个台阶下，那么现在威尔森确实就是逼着他回答了。洛基揉了揉太阳穴——真是烦人。

“威尔森学长，我相信你进来的时候也听到了，”他低头看了看小腹，“这里已经有一个——或者两个未成形的生命，虽然我不愿承认，但这的确是流着奥丁森家族血脉的孩子；而我虽然也不打算同索尔·奥丁森在一起，却有意愿保留这两个孩子。”

他抬起头，一双幽绿的眼睛直直看向威尔森，“因此无论你在打什么如意算盘，威尔森先生，这对你来说都不是一笔划算买卖。”

威尔森短促地笑了声，多少带着点无奈。

“为什么你总是认为别人不怀好意呢，洛基。”

“人总是有目的，”洛基快速接上他的话，须臾也不留喘息的时间，“无论好坏。我不相信有人会无私爱人，自我奉献不求回报——当然，上帝之子除外。所以告诉我你的目的，如果有利于我，或许我还会考虑。”

“好吧。”威尔森努力让自己的表情看起来更认真一些，“那我就告诉你我的目的。”

洛基一副“果然如此”的模样。他坐在床沿上，比了个手势：“洗耳恭听。”

于是威尔森只好开始讲述他那些“黑暗”又“隐秘”的目的：

“事实上，洛基，当我在老师那里见到你第一面时，我就被你吸引住了。那时候你刚20，很年轻，导师告诉我你是提前读完了大学，学校保送上研。”他笑了笑，似乎想起了什么美好的回忆，“那时你站在导师身旁，嘴角含笑，一身暗绿色和你的眼睛相得益彰，就如八月夏日时一阵清风。”

“你很优秀，而且有一股永远也不要认输的冲劲。你也很努力，你永远都是第一个到研究室，最后一个离开；也是你提问最多，想法最特殊……那时我总认为如果能同你共度人生，一定会是最美满的婚姻。只是我当时总以为你厌恶婚姻——哪怕真的想结也不会找一个Alpha。所以我……是的，我太怯懦了，我不敢想你会接受我。”

“只是没想到，刚一毕业，你就和索尔·奥丁森结了婚。我的心都要碎了，或许我当初应当尝试追求你，或许你也会接受我。但是没有如果，是我错过了你，不久之后我就去了巴黎。直到这次回来，我居然发现你同奥丁森不和，所以我才想——是不是这就是上天注定要你同我在一起？你认为呢，洛基？”

洛基只心想你对我误解可大了。但他还是耐心道：“可是你看，我都怀着孕，而且暂时没有结婚谈恋爱的意愿……”

“我不在乎！”威尔森道，“我不在乎这些，是你的孩子，这就足够了。”

洛基简直无话可说。

威尔森也最后道：“我不要求你现在立马回复我。一个月后我会回巴黎，在那之前，告诉我你的答案。”

 

*

索尔很少尝试喝醉，此刻是个特例。

范达尔半小时前就离开他了，走之前还骂他——人家和你安安分分在一起的时候你不好好珍惜，现在你就知道难过了？我看你就是贱的。

他没有反驳。

可是不失去怎么知道拥有，不毁灭如何知道痛苦？在洛基离开他前，他从不知道家里的一切都是那么冰冷的，没有一点温度。

他又不可抑制地想起那副场景——洛基挡在威尔森的身前，对他说：如果你想要伤害他，那么就先伤害我吧。那双翠玉似的眼睛还凝视着他，他能读出那里面的真挚与凛然。

可是他怎么能伤害洛基？洛基还怀着他的孩子——没错，无论洛基怎么说，他坚信那就是他的血脉——洛基还怀着他的孩子，却毅然挡在了另一个人身前，与他如敌人般对立着。

他喝酒就是为了忘记这件事。

“索尔……奥丁森先生。”他听见耳边有人轻声道，“要回家了，您醉了。”

从前来接他回家的，都是洛基。那人会转着车钥匙，有些不耐烦：我说了，应酬也别喝这么多。下次你要是醉了，我就直接把你扔在那了。

不过永远只是威胁，永远都会有下一次，他被洛基带回家。

于是他不敢回头，声音也轻飘飘地，唯恐打碎这个梦：“是你吗，洛基？”

那人滞了滞，片刻后带了点哭腔，“不是，我是黛西，您的助理，我是来开车送您回家的。”

于是索尔沉默。最终他站起来，还有些不稳：“好吧，谢谢你。”

进了门后，索尔刚想回头叫黛西离开，却嗅到了空气里有一丝不同寻常的味道——是琥珀百合，是黛西信息素的味道。

正常来讲，Alpha 是不会隔着一米有多都能闻到Omega腺体散发的味道的。一旦出现这种情况，那就只能是……

“你发情了？”索尔冷下脸，沉声道。

“是的……”黛西向前靠近着他，“黑市上流行的特效药，能强制Omega陷入短暂的发情期，比如说几个小时。不过对我来说也够了。”

被酒精拖得大脑反应慢了半拍的索尔不禁有些发怔，似乎不太明白黛西是什么意思。

“我爱你啊！索尔·奥丁森！”黛西死死地搂住他，话语有点混乱，“我从17岁那年就喜欢上你了，你……你当时跟着你的父亲过来同我的父亲谈生意，你那年25，年轻又自信，举头手足间都如同神祗，我一见到你就知道你是我的爱情……你知道那幅在市中心的广告吗？那就是我放的——我真的……我真的……”

她最终是说不出话了。于是她仰起头，试图吻上索尔。她知道Alpha和Omega是这个世界里永远的天生一对，无论如何标榜真爱，最终都抵不过信息素的交汇与发情期的诱惑。洛基·劳菲森……他也不过是个Beta ！只要一点点小手段，就能够除去……

“谁允许你做这个的？”索尔猛地推开了她，语气不善，“用违禁药品来引诱Alpha？一个二十多岁的小姑娘，你还要脸吗？”

“什么……？”黛西撞到墙上，有些站不住的她滑落到地面上，“为什么……为什么我不可以？明明是我先喜欢上你的！凭什么？凭什么那个洛基·劳菲森就可以，我不可以！”

她眼周发红，眼泪不断地顺着脸颊滴落：“我才是那个最爱你的啊！洛基·劳菲森只不过是个Beta！凭什么他能够这么吸引你？”

“因为他是我的伴侣，现在是，以后仍旧是。而我会忠诚于他。”

索尔拽起她的手臂，把她扔进了几乎密闭的客房里，还贴心地开了16℃的空调让她冷静冷静，并且不顾她的叫喊上了锁后把钥匙往窗外一扔。银色的小制品在夜色中划过后瞬间消失不见。

他不能把一个发了情的Omega扔出去。的确，他很讨厌这种诱惑他的行为，但不代表他能狠心到让一个Omega跑到大街上被强|奸。

将门缝堵死后，他快步走进浴室，往浴缸里放好偏暖的常温水后躺了进去。他并不是完全不受影响。

Alpha和Omega的信息素的确是自然产物，只要不摘除腺体，这两个性别都不能躲过自然的结合。可是他不愿，他现在只想着——也只能想着洛基。

他的手不由得触到他的欲望，片刻之后开始动作起来。

他平时同洛基做爱永远都像是在公事公办，说上床就真的只在床上办事，没有什么花样。可现在……

他们当初为什么不试试这个浴缸？不算很大，但却能容纳两个人，他可以把那人抵在浴缸的尽头，一次又一次地在升腾着雾气的热水之中进入他，他们结合的地方随着他的动作会有热水涌入又流出，他可以看着洛基眼眶发红，看他哭出来，看他被咬得发红的嘴唇一张一合，却发不出半点声音。

或者在餐桌旁的小酒柜就是个不错的选择。那里的那张桌子有些偏高，有些他可以让洛基双手无力撑在桌面上，微踮起脚，他会用手环住对方的腰身，每一次碾过对方的敏感点让洛基叫出来，直到洛基双脚再也无力支撑住向下坐的时候，他就可以进到Beta那个隐秘又格外窄小的生殖腔……

洛基……他喟叹着，最终释放了出来。

TBC


End file.
